Frío Diciembre
by Kenat-sama
Summary: "Ella tenía todo el dinero que podría querer...podía tener las cosas que quisiera...y él... Él tenía todo lo que su dinero no podía comprar y sin embargo…era lo que más quería…" Drama KaiMei con un toque MikuLuka de Kenat.


¡Hola! Probablemente no debería estar publicando esto….más ya a estas fechas en las que se acaba Diciembre….pero bueno…#YOLO (?). Esto más bien comenzó como un desahogo de estas fechas para mi…no es que no me guste navidad y estas fechas…..es solo que las cosas en estas fechas se tornan algo deprimentes en mi casa….asi que bueno….escribir sonaba como algo bueno para olvidarme de ello xD pero bueno….luego termino convirtiéndose en un historia que tenía que acabar a como diera lugar.

Iba a ser Negitoro, y luego mi mente lo convirtió en un Kaimei… (No sé, tengo problemas mentales (?)

En fin, dejare de hablar….porque tienen mucho por leer aquellos que se han aventurado a abrir esta historia (:

ANOTACIONES:

DIALOGOS

" " PENSAMIENTOS (De Meiko)

Una cosa….esto no ocurre en un solo lugar….esta historia son varios cortes, porque son varios puntos….espero que sea entendible para usted. Si no….de nuevo no dude en decirme, hare lo posible para explicarle.

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Vocaloid no me pertenece…si fuese así…habría KaiMei y Negitoro por siempre.

* * *

Diciembre.

El doceavo mes del año...

El último mes...en que las calles brillaban por las noches y en el que el color rojo inundaba cada esquina.

En el que sonaba un villancico en cada estación de radio o televisión.

Oh si, diciembre...El mes más...

Odioso.

Se acomodó su fino abrigo con molestia...

"Ughh el frío"

Era la cosa que más odiaba de esta época, no decía que no era agradable despertar entre sus cálidos edredones de algodón egipcio, claro que eso era perfecto; lo molestoso ocurría cuando tenía que levantarse de ese edén.

¿Porque ella tenía que hacérsela de la representante de su padre?

Por qué era una buena persona, atenta y responsable; con la voluntad para ayudar a su padre a enfrentar todos sus asuntos de trabajo.

_'Ayuda a papá y él te dará tu mesada' _

Oh cierto, era por el dinero...

¿Porque habría de mentirles? Si sus perfumes de channel no se compraban solos, habría que hacer lo que se tiene que hacer...así de simple.

Sonaba algo cruel de su parte hablar así, pero a sus 22 años ya estaba lo bastante grande como para saber cómo funcionaban las cosas y el mundo.

Con dinero.

No la malentiendan, ella no siempre fue así...es solo que creció, vio la realidad, se decepciono y decidió madurar.

Así de simple.

Todo era más fácil cuando era pequeña. Incluso recordaba como antes adoraba estas fechas, solía quedarse hasta tarde en el sofá de la sala en espera de 'santa' y de su padre.

Siempre se despertaba en su cama con su madre diciendo que santa le había echado 'polvo para dormir' y la había devuelto a su habitación...luego de eso bajaba al salón principal a abrir sus cientos de regalos.

¿Y su padre?

_"Papá está de viaje, ha ido a llevar a santa de vuelta a casa; pero mira el también te ha comprado lo que querías"_

Y aun así….ella era tan inmensamente feliz.

De una forma u otra en su familia le habían enseñado a llenar sus vacíos con cosas.

-Suspiro- Bueno, ella no podía quejarse, eso le funcionaba.

-Hola niña linda, ¿Porque suspiras?- Una voz irritante llego a sus oídos.

¿Niña? Los coqueteos de los ricachones de ahora eran de lo peor. ¿Pero que esperaba encontrar en un parque privado? Solo abundaban tipos así pero pensó que podría evitarse toparse con alguno sentándose en esa banca… alejados de los guardias, de las parejas, en general de toda la gente.

-Por algo que no te incumbe 'niño'- dirigió su mirada a su irritante acompañante, lo primero que pensó al verlo fue... -¿Quién eres? -

Su ropa rota, desalineada, esa bufanda azul que lucía vieja y algo manchada a decir verdad y su cabello azul revuelto...ese tipo definitivamente no era de aquí.

-Soy tu ángel azul, eh venido a salvarte- contesto sonriente.

-En primera 'Un ángel' vestiría mejores ropas, y en segunda si vas a coquetearme, busca mejores métodos.

-Prefiero hacerlo a mi modo - el chico sonrió- Kaito - extendió su mano llena de hollín amablemente - ¿Y tú niña linda?-

"Ughh suciedad" Segunda cosa que podría odiar ella, miro su mano con desprecio...

-La gente como tú no merece saber mi nombre pero si no vives debajo de una piedra, conocerías mi apellido de sobra-

-Que ruda... ¿Entonces no me vas a decir quién eres?-

-No.-

-Mou - el chico hizo un puchero- las niñas lindas de hoy son tan rudas.- lloriqueo, ah esa actitud infantil...

Volteo su mirada tratando de ocultar una risilla... -Insisto no creo que esa sea forma de coquetear con alguien-

-Entonces insisto en saber el nombre de la niña linda- contesto infantilmente.

Era extraño, a esta altura ya hubiera alejado al tipo con una patada...pero esa actitud infantil...para ella era tan...

-Sakine, solo puedes obtener mi apellido y no lo repetiré de nuevo-

-Sakine...Sakine...suena a nombre de marca de cerveza...-

-Vinos, idiota-

"Irritante"

* * *

-Los Sakine somos una prestigiada empresa.

Nuestros vinos son lo mejor que hay en el mercado. Somos lo mejor de lo mejor en la industria de este maravilloso producto. La calidad que tenemos es mucho más de lo que puedan esperar o desear.

Nuestro producto está hecho con las mejores uvas que podrían existir, la de nuestros propios viñedos.

Nosotros creamos todo con amor hacia nuestro trabajo, con pasión y dedicación, es algo que el cliente nota al probar y elegirnos como su marca favorita.

Somos sinónimo de excelencia.-

Su pequeño grupo aplaudió, varios magnates sonreían satisfechos. La hija de los Sakine debía ser todo un orgullo para el padre. Linda y poderosa con sus palabras.

A esa mujer castaña debía de esperarle un futuro prometedor.

-Excelente discurso, como siempre. En definitiva será un gusto trabajar con ustedes- el hombre pelimorado extendió su mano-

Lo miro dulcemente, tenía que hacerlo; era un socio que traería muchos beneficios a la empresa, le estrecho la mano...helada.

-Gracias, el gusto será de nosotros-

-¿Qué le parece si discutimos los últimos detalles a solas? Este lugar bullicioso es estresante, ¿Le importaría si le invito una taza de café o algo por el estilo?-

-Eso suena agradable pero lamento declinar de su oferta; tengo algunos que atender-

-Oh pero por favor, usted podría dejarlos otro día ¿No es así?-

-NO- el tono molesto en su voz era notable- lo siento, en verdad no puedo hoy; pero para compensarlo, mi padre me ha pedido reunirse con usted-

-Pero yo...-

-¿El lunes a las 4, está bien?-

-Uhmm si- el pelimorado suspiro resignado- pero algún día tendrá que aceptarme alguna taza de café Meiko-san-

-Lo considerare...-

"Ni en mi otra vida, idiota"

Estaba harta, de nuevo otro día en el trabajo, haciendo y cerrando algunos de los tantos tratos de su padre.

Si el trabajo ya era molestoso, encontrarte personas como ese tipo le hacía del oficio más insoportable.

Los Kamui's para ella, podrían ser lo más insoportable pero para su empresa, esta familia representaba la gran oportunidad de sus vidas...de sus vidas financieras por supuesto.

Es por eso que tenía que estar aquí, sonriendo para él.

Su vida sí que era fastidiosa.

* * *

-Ne niña linda ¿Porque suspiras hoy?-

-¿Haaaa? De nuevo apareciéndote de repente Kaito...- suspiro - un día de estos me vas a matar de un susto.-

-¿Un dia de estos? ¿Significa eso que podre seguir viéndote?-

-No te ilusiones idiota solo vengo aquí porque es agradable respirar el aire fresco después del trabajo-

En parte verdad y en parte no... Es cierto que saliendo del trabajo venía a sentarse acá, pero ella en realidad odiaba el frio viento que había.

Aun así venia aquí a pesar de todo.

-Oh ¿No venias para platicar conmigo?-

-No, jamás haría eso; solo es una coincidencia que nos encontremos y ya-

Cierto, su orgullo jamás le dejaría admitir la verdad.

-¿Enserio? Entonces me gustaría que esta coincidencia durara para siempre-

-Eh...s-sigue soñando idiota-

Que venía por él.

Desde el primer día que se habían cruzado palabra, había empezado a considerar a ese muchacho como 'irritablemente adorable'.

Su actitud infantil era lo que le había hecho caer en esa conclusión.

Venia por eso, en su mundo rodeado de adultos y maldad; este chico infantil era su pequeño oasis.

-Nunca dejo de hacerlo...- sonrió- ¿Que le preocupa a la niña linda hoy?-

Ah, el ojiazul siempre preocupándose por ella... cuando ni apenas se conocían.

Si...la rica y el pobre...

"Esta situación tan cliché"

* * *

-¿Por qué no solo lo admites?- su amiga rubia cuestiono.

-¿Admitir que?-

Hace un rato que Lily había entrado a su oficina, con una sonrisa de esas que te decían 'Oh se algo interesante de ti y no dudare en sonsacártelo'

-Ya sabes, lo del pobre del parque y su amor-

-¿Q-quien te dijo? Espera ¿Amor? Nada que ver-

-Duh si, solo dilo, te gusta-

-Haa que no Lily-

-Yah, que sí, tu no andarías hablando con gente sucia solo por 'caridad'; admítelo, hay algo mas ahí...-

-¡Que noo! ¡No hay forma de que me guste ese 'niño'!-

-Oh, ¿ósea que te gustan las niñas?- ensancho su sonrisa burlona de gato Cheshire

-¿Q-que? Obvio no, yo no soy tú con Gumi-

-Shhhh- le tapó la boca con la mirada nerviosa.

"Ah, cierto"

Entre las familias de elite, era prohibido mencionar aquellos temas... ¿Una mujer amando a otra? ¡Que indigno!

Extrañamente para esta chica de sociedad, no importaba eso.

Ella sabía que su mejor amiga Lily era de ese tipo...Que había caído víctima del amor, de la hermana menor de un Kamui...

Claro, nadie más que ella sabía.

-Ups perdón- rio nerviosa mientras recibía la mirada furiosa de su amiga- e-en todo caso, con niño me refería a ya sabes...su actitud y eso-

-Ahaja...pero aun así sabes que te parece lindo-

-E-es solo un bobo Lily-

-Un bobo al que visitas diario-

La castaña abrió su boca para protestar...

-No intentes negarlo, los eh visto-

-Meh, solo son casualidades-

-Claroooo, bueno entonces ¿Cómo es el? ¿Es muy pobre? ¿Es líder de una banda?- miles de preguntas empezaron a bombardearla.

"Estupida Lily chismosa"

* * *

-Así que... ¿En que trabajas Kaito?-

-Oh- el chico lo miro sorprendido- ¿La niña linda se pregunta acerca de mí?-

Viendo la expresión del chico, no podía evitarse sentirse mal; después de bombardeo de preguntas de su amiga rubia se había dado cuenta que en todas estas dos semanas hablando no sabía casi nada de Kaito.

"¿Como que no sabes dónde trabaja? ¿Ni de dónde vive? ¡No sabes nada de él! ¡Qué tal si es un asesino mutilador picador y tú no sabes!"

Lily y sus estupideces.

Pero esta vez tenía razón.

Lo único que sabía de su compañero azul era que tenía 24 años, le encantaba el color azul y los amaneceres, era una persona tranquila, infantil, juguetona y alegre, que entraba en el parque brincando la barda esto debido a que este lugar era exclusivamente para las familias ricas, había guardias cuidando la paz del lugar así que él venía a sentarse en esta banca alejada del lugar para no llamar la atención; pero ¿Datos personales? Meiko estaba totalmente vacía en ese aspecto.

Eso era porque las veces que platicaban, siempre hablaban sobre el día de ella o Kaito se ponía a jugar con ella, tal cual niño.

-Me alegra que te intereses en mí, bueno pues en realidad ¡Soy un superhéroe! ¡Defiendo a ciudad gótica por las noches! Nananananananana ¡Kaito! Auch- se quejó por el golpe recibido, y en ese momento Meiko se empezaba a arrepentir de haber preguntado.

"Un niño siempre será un niño"

-Auch, auch -se quejó- vale, vale...en realidad soy heladero-

-¿Eh? ¿Heladero? -

-Sip- saco una paleta de hielo de su bolsillo y empezó a comerla "¿Comiendo una paleta en pleno invierno? ¡Con razón es tan idiota! "- puedo crear sabores de helado que ni te imaginas, una vez cree uno de atún-

-¿Atún? ¡IUUUG! ¿Porque harías algo tan asqueroso como eso?-

"Si, definitivamente tiene el cerebro congelado"

-Por una chica- contesto sin chistar y ella empezó a sentir esa molestia en su pecho... ¿Una chica? Podría ser...es decir, después de todo este tiempo sin saber de él...podría esa chica ser...

-¿T-tu novia?-

-¿Ehhh? Jajaja claro que no, yo quería mucho a Luka pero -puso una sonrisa nostálgica- también aprecio mucho mi vida jaja ¿Sabes? Las peliaquas tienden a ser algo agresivas con lo suyo-

-¿Ehh?- No entendía a que se refería pero le resultaba extraño, ¿Porque habría puesto esa expresión melancólica? Creo que era muy obvio ¿no?

Ese amor no fue correspondido.

-Oh...lo siento...-

-No pasa nada, eso fue hace tiempo y yo descubrí que realmente ella no era para mí-

-¿Porque lo dices?- cuestiono mientras él se acercaba a su rostro-porque yo ya se quién es la indicada para mi niña linda...-

Sintiendo su aliento tan cerca, sus labios casi rozándose y el corazón latiéndole a mil

-H-hay un guardia cerca...- susurro nerviosa

-Bien, supongo que debo evitar que me vea- cerro esa pequeña distancia entre ellos...

Y la beso.

Incluso entre el viento helado, la nieve y los rastros de la paleta helada de Kaito...

Ella sintió una calidez inundarle en el pecho al probar sus labios.

La calidez que su frió corazón no sentía desde hace mucho.

* * *

-Que agradable sorpresa encontrarnos ¿No cree Meiko-san?-

"Seria agradable si no fueras tu Kamui"

-Oh sí, claro que lo es Gakupo-san-

-¿Que te trae por estas tiendas linda?- miro al montón de ropa de hombre apilado en una canasta- Adivinare ¿Ropa para tu padre? -

-Ehhh sí, eso- miro al otro lado en busca de más ropas-

- ¿Sabes Meiko-san? Aun no me ha aceptado la taza de café que me prometió, tal vez podríamos hoy...-

-Lo siento, realmente hoy tengo asuntos que atender, será en otra ocasión- la castaña tomo la ropa de prisa y se despidió- se me hace tarde si me disculpa, me tengo que ir-

El pelimorado la vio salir corriendo, miro la prenda que se le había caido…

Definitivamente eso no era para el Sakine Mayor.

Esa chica ocultaba algo y ese algo lo tendría que descubrir el.

* * *

-¿No es lindo caminar de vez en cuando niña linda?- el chico peliazul se acomodó su inseparable bufanda azul, en esta noche había un frió del demonio y a este se le había ocurrido andar por los alrededores del parque.

"Tenía que ser..."

-Tampoco es que camináramos a un lugar muy lejos-

-Para mí lo es, este parque es enorme y no conozco de él ni la mitad, además...-el chico empezó a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo- yo creo que es la perfecta ocasión para estrenar la ropa nueva que me regalo la niña linda-

-N-no es nada, ya te dije que solo es ropa que sobraba por ahí- bajo la mirada avergonzada-

-¿Así? Lucen como si fueran sacadas de una tienda cara, pero no importa, el hecho que la niña linda me haya regalado algo me hace feliz-

-Kaito...-

-Además con esta ropa puedo andar por aquí sin que sospechen que no pertenezco -

-Si...ahora ya no deberías tener tantos problemas con los guardias, así que deja de entrar saltando por la barda, idiota-

-Nunca-

-¿Porque?-

-Porque saltar la barda es divertido jaja- "Este niño" - Ohhhhh ¡Mira niña linda! ¡Hay un árbol de navidad aquí!-

-Ah sí...los Masudas fueron los encargados de las decoraciones este año-

-¡Hay que ir! ¡Hay queee ir!-

-No grites tanto Bakaito, vas a llamar la atención, además no quie...ahhh - y fue arrastrada de la mano por el chico entusiasta que la hizo correr hasta el árbol "Igual que un niño"

-Wooow es enorme, ¡Mira esos colores! -La mirada se le ilumino, justo como si hubiese encontrado el tesoro más hermoso del mundo...

¿Entusiasmarse por un árbol? Solo el podía hacerlo...

Y solo ella podría considerarlo encantador.

De repente lo vio juntar la palma de sus manos, y cerrar los ojos antes el gran arbol

-¿Qué haces Bakaito?-

-Ohhh pido mi deseo ¿Ya lo has hecho tu niña linda?-

-¿Deseo? ¿Eso no es 31 idiota?-

-Oh yo me refería al deseo de la estrella del árbol-

-¿Eh? Nunca había oído hablar de ello...-

-Es un cuento que me contaba mi madre de pequeño...-el chico empezó a relatar- Ocurrió hace mucho tiempo...cuando fue puesto el primer árbol de navidad... ¿Tú sabes niña linda? El hombre que lo creo, le encantaban los colores, le fascinaban pero solo podía apreciar los colores de día, porque él era algo ciego...su vista era muy pobre y no podía ver bien de noche.-puso una carita triste como si de verdad lo sintiera- Por lo cual para poder apreciarlos decidió poner varios focos de colores a su árbol para que cada día al anochecer pudiera apreciar los colores que brillaban...

Pero se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo...-

-¿Electricidad?- Meiko mostro una sonrisa burlona pero Kaito negó con la cabeza- Que a su árbol le faltaba un brillo especial...le faltaba algo que lo hiciera resaltar.

Entonces el hombre llamo a todas las cosas brillantes...a todo aquello que tuviera luz. Hizo una especie de audición...llegaron varias propuestas...un bombillo, una lámpara, una vela, un cerillo, pff un sin fin de cosas.

Varios cosas se asomaban a mirar la audición entre ellas una pequeña estrella.

-Ahhh- la castaña asintió con la cabeza mientras el chico continuaba su relato-

Inicio la audición, con varios rechazos a decir verdad

El bombillo dijo: yo soy el mejor, yo soy práctico, podeis ponerme en la cima porque yo siempre estoy ahí. En lo alto. Pero el señor dijo: si estas en lo alto al igual que tu ego y no quiero ese tipo de brillo en mi árbol.

Pasó la lámpara y dijo: yo soy diferente, soy grande, soy fuerte, justo la fuerza que necesita tu débil árbol. El señor dijo: mi árbol ya es fuerte, no necesito una luz que lo opaque de esa forma.

Pasó la vela y dijo: soy lo que el hombre necesita. Fuego. Sin mí no puedes hacer nada, necesitan mi calor. El señor dijo, no necesito tu fuego, mi árbol ya es cálido y amoroso.

Pasaron todos y cada uno de las cosas hasta que llego el anochecer...el señor a esa altura ya se había resignado.

Así que fue a sentarse enfrente del árbol como todas las noches

Y se encontró con una pequeña estrella apagada, sentada justo alado.

-¿Qué haces aquí amigo?-

La estrella le contesto-Vine a ver su árbol señor, es muy bonito...brilla mucho...-

-Así es…dime si eres una estrella...y las estrellas brillan... ¿Porque no fuiste la audición?

Ella triste le comento… yo eh ido a la audición pero para ver a todas esas maravillosas cosas brillar, son lindas... yo hace mucho tiempo que no brillo...vera soy una estrella fugaz...alguien pidió un deseo y tuve que caer, no me duele no seguir brillando porque al menos hice brillar la vida de alguien cumpliéndole su deseo

El señor se conmovió ante sus palabras...por fin una cosa que no pensaba en su brillo, si no en lo que causaba eso...

El señor le dijo a la estrella...tú tienes tu propio brillo…si me permites quisiera que estés en la punta de mi árbol...brillando junto con el…a su manera.

Desde ese día la estrella se volvió un icono en el árbol...

Concediendo deseos porque inconscientemente se cumplió el de ella...

Volver a brillar. - el chico sonrió mientras miraba al árbol, probablemente recordando una de las tantas veces que su madre le contaba la historia

-Es...un cuento muy lindo... ¿Qué has pedido Kaito?-

-Hmmmm, es curioso que lo preguntes, ¿Sabes?...todas las navidades deseaba que papá llegara a salvo, solo podía verlo en estas fechas por su trabajo...pero esta navidad...deseo ver... a mi madre.-

-¿D-donde esta ella? Si se puede saber-

-En corea del norte.-

-¿HEEEE?-

Cuando Lily le dijo que debería haber preguntado más sobre el pasado del chico, debió hacerle caso...

Kaito era mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

Era un inmigrante de corea.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? Luces totalmente como una persona Japonesa y lo hablas tan fluido y...y...- no cabía en la sorpresa.

-Mi padre es japonés, esa es la razón por la cual los rasgos japoneses se quedaron en mí, sin embargo tengo más de mi madre...herede su cabello azulado y los ojos igual...somos casi como gotas de agua, de hecho si no fuera por la altura y los rasgos japoneses dudaría de que ese hombre es mi padre-

-P-pero si tu madre esta ahí ¿Porque tu...?-

-Mi madre está enferma...y las medicina que necesita es muy cara, la economía de corea no es la mejor...no alcanza para mucho...así que decidí venir a Japón a trabajar, todo lo que gano se lo envió a mi madre, es por eso que no tengo muchos lujos o ropas, vendería todo lo que tengo...excepto claro, esta bufanda-

-¿Esa bufanda es...?-

-Un recuerdo...ella hace las mejores bufandas que podría existir, 'Dan-hee la gran costurera' así eran como me mantenía con mi padre fuera la mayoría del tiempo...-se enrollo la bufanda al cuello-nunca me quitare esta bufanda...es como sentir su cálida presencia siempre a mi lado...-

-¿Qué hay de tu padre?-

-Nos abandonó...se fue a Japón por algo de negocios y nunca volvió-

-Oh...Kaito...lo siento tanto, yo no sabía que...-

El chico negó con la cabeza- está bien, trato de ver el lado positivo de estar lejos de casa, tal vez un día me tope a mi padre aquí en Japón...y si no, al menos aquí...conocí a una niña linda- y sonrió.

Ese hombre a la que la vida parecía darle la espalda seguía sonriendo, al que a pesar de la falta de sus seres queridos seguía viendo el lado positiva de la vida

¿Y ella? Ella lleno el vacío de su familia con cosas.

Ese tipo era un niño...

Un niño del cual tendría mucho que aprender.

* * *

-¡ ¿Estas escuchándome Meiko?!-

-¡He querido escucharte toda una vida y ahora es demasiado tarde!-

-No le alces la voz a tu padre- el hombre mayor la reprendió una vez más-

-¡Lo hago porque tú me provocas!-

-No te estoy provocando, ¡Lo que te digo es por tu bien!-

-¿Por mi bien? Eso que me estas pidiendo es una tontería, no me voy a casar con Kamui-

-No es una tontería, es por el bien de la empresa Sakine-

-Ya hago mucho por tu empresa padre, pero eso ya es pedir demasiado ¡No pienso hacerlo!-

-¿Por qué eh? Si lo haces el trato con los Kamui quedara totalmente cerrado, tu sabes qué significa eso...toneladas de dinero para gastar, ¿Lo recuerdas? La línea de ropa que querías sacar, casándote con Kamui ¡Podrás sacar cientos de líneas!-

-No lo necesito, yo...yo tengo ahora todo lo que quiero...lo demás vendrá después...-

-¿Que? Esa no es la forma de hablar de una Sakine, ¿Que te ha pasado?-

-Nada padre, yo no soy como tú. Tienes que entenderlo...Para mí ha empezado a haber cosas más importantes que el dinero...-

-Hablas como un pobre...entonces es verdad ¿Eh? Te has estado relacionando con gente así-

-No es de tu incumbencia con quien me relacione- lo miro desafiante, poco a poco este hombre la estaba sacando de sus casillas

-Claro que es de mi incumbencia, Meiko, hija...esa gente no es de nuestra clase...es impropio que andes con alguien así...son de lo peor-

-No tienes derecho a hablar así...¡Él es mucho mejor persona que tú!

Me largo de aquí, no puedo seguir escuchándote...-

La vio salir por la puerta furiosa, su pequeña Meiko se estaba rebelando...

¿Y por un "El"?

Esto no se iba a quedar así

* * *

-¡Vayamos a jugar con ellos! Di que sí niña linda, ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!-

-Espérate Kaito...-

Era una de esas tardes en las que el chico se ponía de hiperactivo y quería corretear alrededor...

-Juguemos _London bridgen is falling down_ con esos niños, será divertido-

-Ese juego...- la castaña puso una mirada melancólica.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Nada, es solo que...solía jugarla con mi padre de niña-

-Aun eres una niña...-

-No de esa forma bobo-

-¿Recuerdas la letra?-

-Hmmm _London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down; london bridge is falling down.._.-

-_My fair lady_- el término. -Yo igual solía jugarlo de pequeño con mis padres, es grato recordarlo... ¿Así que porque no jugamos un poco?-

No podría negarse a eso, ni a él...

Incluso aunque seguro se veía raro jugando entre los niños pequeños...no importaba porque pasar el rato con Kaito le hacía olvidar todo eso...

Terminaron cansados y adoloridos, aun así con una sonrisa en su cara se sentaron en un árbol de sakura cercano...

-Seguro que cuando florezca en primavera será hermoso, ¿No lo crees niña linda?-

-Claro...-

-Suspiro- estoy agotado, los niños tienen mucha energía ¿No crees?-

-Sí, no paras de jugar jajaja-

-Es lindo cuando ríes- comento- deberías hacerlo más seguido...-

Miro hacia el otro lado sonrojado -C-cállate Bakaito...-

Sus mejillas encendidas eran ya algo que habitualmente le sucedía estando con el...

-¡Hey, mira! ¡Hay algo tallado en el árbol!-dijo de repente y la chica alzo la mirada para ver a lo que se refería...

-¿Miku x Luka?- arqueo una ceja confundida, ¿No ya había escuchado esos nombres antes?...Le sonaban de algún lado...

-Así que ellas también estuvieron aquí...-

Entonces lo recordó, de donde había oído el nombre Luka.

-¿Es la misma persona que mencionaste antes, verdad?-

-Si...es la misma...-

-Pero el otro nombre... ¿Miku? ¿No es el de una chica?- ahora que lo pensaba bien...ese otro nombre también le sonaba...

-¿Y? ¿No me digas que eres igual que esas personas ricas? ¿Vas a juzgar su amor, solo por no conocerlas?- de un momento a otro su semblante había cambiado y ahora fruncía el ceño.

-N-no Kaito...no es eso...es solo que...el nombre Miku se me hace conocido...-

-Miku Hatsune, hija única de la 'prestigiada' empresa distribuidora de vegetales Hatsune...probablemente sea eso-

-P-pero se suponía que la hija de los Hatsune había muerto hace tiempo...los padres dijeron eso...-

- Esa chica está más viva que nunca...bueno tal vez en estos momentos no está en su mejor estado pero... ella no está muerta.-

-P-pero su familia dijo...i-incluso los Sakine's asistimos al funeral...-

-Descubrieron que su hija era lesbiana, era obvio que en su sociedad perfecta había que eliminar esa mancha de la familia...-

-No puedo creerlo...-

Todo el tiempo en el que había estado viviendo parecía una mentira ahora, ¿Cómo no se había enterado de esto antes? ¿Cómo era la gente con la que convivía día a día capaz de hacer eso? Se sentía del asco saber que pertenecía a este tipo de sociedad...

-Mira niña linda. ¿Ves esto?-Kaito señalo de nuevo el corazón tallado en el árbol- esto es...la prueba que ni la sociedad ni nada podrá destruir un gran amor, incluso en las peores tormentas nada separara lo que se ha unido con amor...seguirá aquí a pesar de todo, al igual que este tallado en el árbol-

Meiko entrelazo sus manos con la de él, sintiendo de nuevo esa calidez invadirle..

-Cierto, la sociedad no podrá destruir esto Kaito-

Parecia algo mas dicha para si misma, como si supiera todo el peso que tenían sus palabras...

-Voy a tallar Kaito x niña linda- el muchacho dijo sonriente...

-Kaito x Meiko- le corrigio.

Ellos lo sabían.

"No te fallare Kaito..."

Esto era una promesa de amor.

* * *

-Te alejaras de esa gentuza y punto. Ya suficiente vergüenza tengo con que me haya enterado de otra persona-

Haaa de nuevo la misma pelea de siempre...

Esta vez su padre había interrumpido en su oficina, con la mirada furiosa y a base de gritos...si, así eran sus pláticas 'tranquilas' desde que Kamui le había ido con el chisme sobre Kaito...

-Mira no me voy a alejar de él, no le estoy haciendo ningún daño a alguien-

-Me estás haciendo un daño a mí y a tu familia-

-Mi familia me apoyaría en ello, además les hace falta conocer a alguien como él...-

-En primera ¿Quién te apoyaría en esta locura? Y en segundo, no necesito conocerlo para saber que es una peste de la sociedad que se quiere llevar a mi pequeña Meiko al mal camino...entiende que me preocupo por ti hija.-

-Debiste preocuparte por tu pequeña Meiko antes padre, ahora ya es demasiado tarde para decir eso...-

-Nunca es tarde para un padre...escucha Meiko -la tomo de la mano- ¿Qué tal si nos relajamos con un café? El joven Kamui ha sido amable en invitarnos a su local, allí podremos discutir tranquilos esta estupidez tuya...-

Se soltó de inmediato molesta -No necesito discutir nada Padre, me quedo con Kaito sin importar lo que digas...así que por favor deja de insistir con el tema de Kamui y demás-

-Es que no lo entiendes Meiko, tú y ese chico azul no pueden estar juntos...-

-Dame una buena razón-

La mirada decidida de su hija por un momento le mando un escalofrió a la espalda brr...

-P-porque él no es de nuestra clase...eso, eso está mal-

-Te dije que me dieras una buena razón...Me importa un demonio tus clases sociales Maito...-

-Meiko soy tu padre, ¡No me hables asi!-

-¡Te hablo como quiero!- grito fuertemente- ¡Estoy harta! ¡Toda la vida eh hecho lo que me pedias, pero esta vez no puedo...no puedo!-

-¿Todo esto por un tonto niño?-

-Por 'mi' tonto niño- sentencio.- ahora si me disculpas, tengo que irme...tengo un cita.-tomo su bolsa y se dispuso a salir se ahí, cada vez soportaba menos a ese hombre.

Su padre suspiro pesadamente -el no estará ahí Meiko...-

-¿Q-que le has hecho?- su cara palideció ¿Acaso el habría...?-

-Un muchacho mitad coreano, no debería estar acá sin papeles, es ilegal...la deportación es algo bueno para el...ahora mismo eh mandado a que lo devuelvan a casa con Dan-hee-

-¡ESTAS MINTIENDO! E-espera ¿Cómo sabes que él era...?-

-Ese muchacho y tú no pueden estar juntos Meiko...-

-¡Cállate!-

-Porque ese muchacho y tu...-

-¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATEEE!-

No necesitaba escuchar más tonterías de ese hombre.

¿Porque no podría solo dejarla en paz?

* * *

El viento le azotaba la cara, el frío la hacía temblar y los tacones le lastimaban a cada paso que daba...

Pero no importaba, ella no iba a dejar de seguir corriendo.

No iba a parar ni aunque le quitaran las piernas...ella tenía que llegar ahí... a esa parte del parque...

Y entonces lo vería...

Si el estaría ahí, con su encantadora sonrisa y cabello azul, luciendo tan apuesto en las ropas nuevas que le había regalado haciendo juego con su inseparable bufanda azul.

Corrió y corrió para que al dar la vuelta se topara con la vista...

De que él no estaba ahí.

Sus peores pesadillas se habían empezado a cumplir... ¿Tan pronto?

Miro a los alrededores, en busca de que Kaito estuviera escondido en algún lado para luego salir de su escondite y abrazarla por detrás...él tenía que estar escondido en algún lado ¿Verdad? Seguro estaba detrás de ese árbol o de ese otro, a lo mejor jugando con unos niños del otro lado...él debía estar ahí...

Buscando por los alrededores y no haberlo encontrado...No...No...¡NO!

¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO!

No podía ser verdad lo que le había dicho su padre…

No podía ser verdad que se había llevado tan lejos a su Kaito...

No podía ser verdad que ya no lo vería más en ese parque...

No podía ser verdad que ya no escucharía un 'niña linda' de su parte...

No podía ser verdad que Kaito y ella...

Fueran hermanos.

_"Porque ese Muchacho y tu...son hermanos"_ la voz de su padre resono en su cabeza...

Esto debía ser una jodida mentira.

_"Fue una aventura de hace tiempo...en mis viajes de navidad hacia corea...Dan-Hee solo era un desestres..."_

¿Desestres? ¡¿DESESTRES?!

¿¡LE HABIAN ARRUINADO LA VIDA POR UN 'DESESTRES'!?

_"Por desgracia la idiota se embarazo, y me hizo hacerme cargo de niño por unos años...solo pedía una visita al año en navidad. Yo accedí para callarle la boca..."_

_"Deseaba a la estrella que papá llegara a salvo para navidad, porque eran las unicas fechas que podia verlo" _Eso había dicho el...

_"Papá se ha ido de viaje, fue a llevar de vuelta a santa..."_ las voces en su cabeza empezaron a aparecer

_"Por suerte como fue creciendo se notó que el bastardo ese no se parecía casi nada en mí y saco toda la apariencia de la perra azul de su madre"_

_"Tengo los ojos y cabello azul de mi madre, casi como dos gotas de agua...si no fuera por la altura y mis rasgos japoneses pensaría que él no es mi padre" _

Y todo empezó a cobrar sentido.

_"Él nos abandonó, fue a un viaje de negocios a japon.y no volvio..."_

_"En cuanto pude me aleje de ellos...ese niños y su madre eran un fastidio...esperaba que se pudrieran en corea..."_

Ese desgraciado de Maito...si tan solo pudiera...

_"Si le dices a tu madre o alguien sobre esto, la vida de tu 'Hermanito' estará en peligro"_

El mundo se le venía abajo...y ella no podía gritar a alguien por ayuda...ella no podía hacer nada...

¿Qué iba a ser de ella ahora?

Sin poder escuchar un '¿Porque suspiras niña linda?'

"Suspiro porque te perdí Kaito..."

Pero incluso si lo pudiera recuperar, nada cambiaria...ellos estarían relaciones siempre por la sangre...

Por la maldita sangre de su padre que corría por sus venas...

Nada iba a cambiar eso.

Miro hacia el suelo resignada...y noto en él un objeto tirado...azul...

Lo tomo entre sus manos como si se tratase de un costoso tesoro...

¿Era irónico no?

Tenía joyas, compraba en las mejores tiendas de Paris, sus ropas eran de carísimas marcas incluso ahora mismo estaba usando un modelo caro y únicamente diseñado para ella... y aun así...lo más valioso que podría tener ahora...

Era la bufanda azul entre sus manos.

La envolvió alrededor de su cuello y aspiro su aroma...

Olía a alegría, a nostalgia, a esfuerzo, a cariño, a dedicación, a helado, a paz, a armonía...

Olía a Kaito.

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir, era en ese momento de su vida que se cuestionaba ¿De que servía todo lo que tenía? ¿De qué servía todo lo que había estado trabajando? ...

Ella tenía todo el dinero que podría querer...podía tener las cosas que quisiera...y él...él tenía todo lo que su dinero no podía comprar y sin embargo…era lo que más quería…

Miro hacia lo lejos...al árbol de navidad con sus luces brillantes que se podía apreciar desde ahí.

_"Pero esta vez...deseo ver a mi madre"_

Ja, quien lo diría Kaito...tu deseo se cumplió pero no probablemente de la forma que querias...

Y aun así seguro en estas circunstancias sabía que el debería estar buscando el positivo de todo esto...de este mundo de maldad.

_"Niña linda ¿Ya le pediste tu deseo a la estrella?"_

Era una bobería...

Ella había encontrado su propia estrella, la que la hacía brillar a su manera...

Una estrella que ahora estaba a lo lejos...haciendo brillar la vida de alguien más...

Desde que maduro y conoció la realidad, se había dado cuenta que esos cuentos de esos hadas no existían en realidad...y que ella si quería un final feliz tendría que comprarlo...

Todo funcionaba con dinero...sin él no giraba el mundo...pero por una vez, esta chica materialista quería creer en que existía algo más que eso... quería creer que todo se lograría con tan solo desearlo...

-Deseo que todo esto sea una mentira...Deseo...a Kaito de vuelta...- pero de nuevo, hay cosas que no sucederán por más que lo deseemos.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

El aire helado le azoto de nuevo.

Por eso odiaba diciembre...

Por el frío...

El frío invierno al igual que su frío y roto corazón.

Pero esta vez...

Esta vez no llegaría la primavera a este último, no volvería a sentir esa calidez de nuevo...

_"Lo siento niño lindo, te falle..."_

* * *

_._

_.._

...

Y asi es como Kenat hace un drama en Diciembre… (?)

Realmente probe con KaiMei porque quiero saber si sirvo para escribir otras parejas que no sean solo Miku y Luka…pero por desgracia mi lado Negitorista siempre tiene que salir, aunque sea en una pequeña mención ¡No puedo evitarlo!….. Aun así me gusto. xD

Si, esto está relacionado con 1098 de amor. Pongámosle como la segunda parte KaiMei

¿Habrá tercera parte? Lo estoy considerando y si son observadores sabrán que pareja será la siguiente.

Pero de nuevo….aun es una idea vaga en mi cabeza de la cual no estoy segura xD

Volviendo a la historia….¿Que les parecio? ¿Malo? ¿Bueno? ¿Quieren golpearme por hacer la vida cruel? Je, Es curioso mi primera historia KaiMei no planeaba que fuera esta xD de hecho iba a ser una de comedia…. Pero estoy feliz de que esto surgiera…creo que es lindo a su manera (?)

Me gusta el KaiMei, siento que no hay nadie mejor para la madura de Meiko que el infantil y alegre Kaito….siento que se complementan a su manera (: de ahí surgio básicamente la idea.

El cuento de la estrella fue igual una creación mia, ese cuento fue un regalo de navidad para mi mejor amiga… (Si e.e Kenat regala cuentos navideños….de nuevo, les digo…estoy loca(?) jajaja

¿Qué le pedirían ustedes a esa estrella?

De nuevo espero que les haya gustado la historia, y aunque no lo crean todo fue escrito en mi teléfono…..si 20 hojas en un teléfono… fue cansado y estresante…pero lo logre (':

Creo que ahora si me despido….

Como regalo a esta escritora de pacotilla le encantaría saber su opinión asi que apachurren el pachonsito botón de review y escriban :D

En fin….¡Feliz año nuevo!

¡Los quiere Kenat!


End file.
